


Three's a Party

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Orgasm, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean and Benny double teaming you...Dean's cock in your pussy, Benny's in your ass....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one!  
> Here is the link to the Imagine pic (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71154873548/dirtyspnimagines-they-get-a-good-rhythm-going)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the picture, not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

You were spending some alone time with Dean in the house you were squatting in. Thank god this house had some beds, which was where you and Dean were at that very moment.

Dean hands were trailing up and down your naked body, lips latched on your neck. Your hands were raking through his hair, making soft noises from Dean’s mouth and hands.

“Mmm, baby…” Dean murmured. “So soft…Y/N…” His fingers trailed down to your ass, kneading the flesh before running a finger through the crack and lightly pressing at your hole.

Your hole clenched, feeling Dean’s fingers there. “Whatcha thinking, Dean?” You murmur, looking Dean in the eyes.

“I was wondering how you felt about being filled from the front…” One hand moved to your pussy, where Dean started to play with your folds. “…and the back.” The hand at your crack traced around your hole.

“Filled from both ends? How would you do it?” You ask, biting on your lower lip, as his fingers trailed around both entrances.

Dean’s eyes flashed behind you and you turned your head to see Benny, leaning on a wall with a smile on his face.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” Benny said.

“Dean?” You turned back to Dean. “Are you implying what I think?”

“I am.” Dean said, eyes turning back to you. “Do you want to try?”

You turned back to Benny, and thought about it. You were no blushing virgin. You knew what it was like to have a cock in your ass before, thanks to some really kinky nights with Dean. Now, having a cock in your pussy _and_ ass? The thought made you wet.

“Go for it.” You gave a wink to Benny and turned back to Dean, kissing him deeply. You felt Benny press up behind you, stripping himself of his clothing. You heard the _click_ of a cap opening and soon felt a lube coated finger at your asshole.

 

You spread your legs more, giving Benny better access, and you felt a finger slip inside, making you give a soft moan. As Benny’s finger started working in and out of you, Dean’s fingers played with your pussy while his mouth latched to one of your nipples.

“Your ass feels so nice, Y/N.” Benny whispered in your ear. “Can’t wait to have my cock inside.

You moan, hands gripping Dean’s shoulders as you rocked back and forth on Benny and Dean’s fingers.

Dean’s lips left your nipple and he stared at you. “Benny…mind if I start fucking her while you open her up?”

“Go for it brother.” Benny said, starting to add a second finger.

You give another moan when you feel Dean’s cock at your pussy, slowly pushing inside.

The feeling of Dean inside of you, and Benny stretching behind you was pure bliss and you felt the tightness in your chest, signaling that you were gonna come soon.

 

A third finger started working in your ass, and you moaned loudly at the sweet burn it gave.

Dean started to slowly fuck into you and he kissed you roughly on the lips.

“She wants you in her Benny.” Dean said with a grin, when he pulled away.

“You ready, Y/N? Ready for my cock?” Benny asked.

“Yes. Please, want you in me.” You say. Benny’s fingers left your ass, and you glanced around to watch him lube his cock up.

He pressed his aching erection against your asshole, and he leaned forward to kiss you. Dean’s mouth found your other nipple and he started to suck at it while you moaned in Benny’s mouth.

Benny started pushing in and the feeling was too much for you to handle, and you came, crying out loudly.

 

Benny got inside of you, and you pulled back panting.

“Oh, god.” You groan feeling Benny and Dean set a rhythm up of fucking you. “ _Oh_. Dean…Benny…fuck, you guys feel so good.” Dean’s mouth left your nipple and he smiled.

“I’m glad.” He murmured. “Because we’re planning on making you come again and again, screaming.” Dean growled.

That thought alone almost made you come again.


End file.
